


Mecto Amore

by IdleSin (inkstainedwretch)



Series: Metal and Magic [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Hair Pulling, Interchangeable Robot Genitalia, Other, Reader has a vulva, There's a SURPRISING AMOUNT OF PLOT in this one, Vaginal Sex, Voice Glitches, as well as tons of emotions, heart goo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/IdleSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being spontaneously invited to the Echo Flower Festival (which you didn't even know was a thing), you spend a fun but exhausting evening making new friends and meeting up with old ones. While listening to the flowers, you come across one that sounds awfully familiar.</p><p>(Some explanation: I decided to set this post-pacifist, in a story where Asriel survived and is physically about the same age as Frisk and Monster Kid. Which is like...eleven-ish? I recognize that it doesn't make a huge difference, but I wanted to clarify.)</p><p>[Reader has a vulva, but no gendered pronouns are used. There's also no specific chest stuff (mentions of bras, etc.), in case that's a concern of yours.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mecto Amore

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" You come running into the royal gardens, trying not to trip over any flower beds. "Something weird happened at the Core. The temperature monitors went all wonky, and then suddenly they were back to normal, and I just...I don't know. Everything's fine now, but...sorry."

You take a seat at the table by Asgore and Alphys, setting the report you were supposed to have brought an hour ago in front of them. The fourth chair is empty, thankfully, and you take a minute to catch your breath.

"Oh my g-god!" Alphys's eyes go wide. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, yeah everyone's fine," you nod. "Nobody was even in the building when it happened. I dunno if it was a system error or what."

"Perhaps," Asgore looks thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps it was simply a system malfunction..."

He looks at Alphys with a question in his eyes, and she wrings her hands for a moment, looking away.

"Is there..." you look between them. "Is there something I should know about? Should we keep people out of the Core building for a while?"

"I don't think that's n-necessary," Alphys shook her head. "From time to time we get readings like that, but they don't seem to actually be dangerous."

"I suggest we look into the readings after our business here is finished," Asgore takes a sip of his tea. "Oh, how rude of me. Would you like a cup of tea, as well?"

You nod, feeling a little more relaxed, and watch as his large, fuzzy hands manipulate the delicate tea set with surprising skill and gentleness. The tea is fragrant, and it tastes slightly of flowers.

"So, are we interviewing a new research assistant or a new scientist or...?" You rub the back of your neck sheepishly. "I kind of...forgot."

"I don't doubt it," Alphys chuckles. "This is the first time I've seen you leave the lab in five days."

"Yeah, I think the amalgamates might have seen more daylight than I have this week," you chuckle.

"We're interviewing a potential lab assistant," Asgore explains. "She starts a graduate program in the fall studying monster biology. Her degree is somewhat specialized, but her writing shows exceptional potential."

"Oh cool," you smile. "Can't wait to meet her."

"hOI!"

You turn to see a temmie skittering up to the table. You wonder what business they have with Asgore until you notice the tiny mortarboard cap perched on her head.

She sets a small stack of paper onto the table and hops up into the fourth chair, looking a bit manic.

"i'm tEMMIE!" she says. "tem seeking FELLOSHIP POSITION!"

Okay, so this isn't the first time you've met a temmie. You've been to their village a couple of times, although not for very long, and you had a pretty good time. On the whole, you get along with them, even if they're a little overenthusiastic. But you'd be lying if you said the first thing that goes through your head isn't, _Jesus Christ Almighty, you're **joking.**_

"We're looking to fill a full-time position," Asgore says, taking a pair of reading glasses out of his pocket. "Would that be feasible once the school year starts?"

"yaYA!!!" she nods. "tem shop under NEW MANEGMENT!!! tem hav time!"

"It says on your resume you're going into a biology program," Alphys flips through a few sheets of paper from the stack. "Do you know what you'd want to specialize in?"

"yaYA!!!" she nods again, and you _swear_ her head moves but her face doesn't. "tem doing research in TEM-OLOGY! tem brought senior projekt for reference!!!"

Asgore is currently reading the rest of the stack of paper, which seems to be a long essay of some kind. He nods slowly, flipping to the next page.

"This is remarkably in-depth for undergraduate work," he says, then turns to you. "Did you have any questions?"

You shake your head, wondering if you're dreaming. When Asgore sets the paper back onto the table, you pick it up and start to read it, wondering what the hell a temmie senior project would look like.

It's twelve single-spaced pages about the human allergy to temmies, written in clear, complex English with detailed analysis of the cellular behavior of both organisms. Your jaw actually drops.

"I know, r-right?" Alphys says, leaning her chin on her hand a little. "Nobody's been able to draw such a clear picture of the human allergic response to temmie magic before."

Temmie turns a little pink.

"tem is very honored to be consider for this job," she says, and you honestly didn't know temmies could be that quiet. "tem would LOVE chance to work with HUMANS! SO CUTE!!!"

She flips upside down for a moment, vibrating intensely. You worry for a minute if you're going to have to carry a magical epi-pen or something while she's working with you. After a second, she flips back up.

"but tem hav SELF-KONTROL! humans safe around temmie! prOMIS!"

"Thanks," you chuckle.

Alphys looks over at Asgore, who nods.

"In that case, we'd love to have you. You can start next week, if you're available." She says, pushing her glasses up her face with a smile.

"adfkjsgkjdfksjdfkgjdkfjskj," temmie falls out of her chair and shakes across the floor for a few seconds. When she pulls herself back up, her hair is a mess.

"Look forward to working with you, Temmie," you smile, but don't shake her hand. That's a mistake you already made once.

"As do I," Asgore says. "I look forward to seeing the results of your future work."

"Thank you," Temmie says, and you nearly choke on your tea. "You will not regret this."

With that, she jumps backwards out of her chair and skitters out of the garden. Her voice echoes through the doorway as she leaves, "tem hav NEW JOB!!! tem gonna be RESPEKTED SCIENTIST!!!!!!!"

You hear someone burst into laughter behind you. The three of you turn around to see a small monster with tiny goat horns rolling on the floor inside the back hall. Asgore sighs heavily, folding up his glasses and placing them back in his pocket.

"I'm sorry-hee-hee-heeeee," the little monster laughs. "I know I wasn't s'posed to listen in, but temmies are just so...hahahaaaa! They're adorable!"

"Well, at least you were quiet," Asgore mutters, shaking his head. "You can come out now, Asriel. I'm sure Frisk will be here any minute."

Oh. So, this is Asriel. For some reason, you expected him to be older. He's awfully cute, though, especially since he seems to have decided that rolling around on the floor losing his mind is a good way to spend the next minute or so. When he finally calms down, he sees you grinning at him and seems to shrink back a little. You've heard he was shy, so you just wave at him, leaving it up to him if he wants to come say hi.

He looks at Asgore to see if it's okay, and when Asgore nods he pads slowly into the garden, coming up beside you and reaching out his hand.

"Hi," he says. "I-I'm Asriel. Are you the human working with Alphys?"

"Mhm," you nod, introducing yourself as you shake his hand. His fur is very soft. "It's nice to meet you, Asriel."

"ASRIEL!" somebody shouts from the other door, and before you can even turn to see who it is, a kid in a brown and yellow striped shirt comes barreling towards him, knocking him into the ground. The kid doesn't seem to have arms, but Asriel hugs them anyway, after they're both standing again.

"Hey, Kid!" he chuckles happily. "I didn't know you were gonna come with us."

"Yeah!" They nod, the spikes on their head turning into a blur. "Frisk told me you guys were going! This is gonna be great!"

"W-What are you guys gonna go do?" Alphys asks.

"We're gonna go to the Echo Flower Festival!" Kid bounces up and down. "I've always wanted to go, but my mom never let me stay out that late. Until now! She says I'm old enough!"

"Echo Flower Festival?" you ask, looking quizzically at Asgore.

"Ah yes," he smiles warmly. "I forget sometimes that you have not yet spent a full year in the underground. The Echo Flower Festival used to be when we monsters would gather in Waterfall and give our wishes to the Echo Flowers. Since the Barrier has been lifted, we still follow this tradition, but now we also give them to the Echo Flowers that we have planted on the surface. The festival is held at night, so we may celebrate under the stars."

"...wow," you whisper. "That's really sweet."

"Do you want to come with us?!" Kid bounces up to you, resting their chin on the table beside you. "I've never been before either! Having another human to hang out with would be SO COOL!"

"Another?" you ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Kid runs back toward the door. "FRISK! I MET ANOTHER HUMAN! THEY'RE GONNA COME TO THE FESTIVAL WITH US!"

"Slow down..." Asriel holds up a hand, but it's too late, and he cringes when Kid falls smack on their face. They get back up again pretty quickly, though, and Asriel turns back to you with an apologetic expression. "Sorry. They're kind of...crazy about humans. It's okay if you don't want to come with us."

"Actually, that sounds nice," you smile. "I didn't even know we had Echo Flowers planted on the surface."

"They're really pretty," Asriel says. "They look even more beautiful under the stars."

His smile looks a little bittersweet, and there's something in his tone that makes him sound a lot older than he looks. You're well aware that there's a lot about the history of the underground that you don't know, but this is one of those moments that makes you wonder if you'll ever really understand.

"Let's go, then," you scoot your chair back and turn to Alphys and Asgore. "Are you going, too?"

"I'll m-meet you there," Alphys looks down at her feet. "I have some stuff to do first."

That's code for "I'm going to see Undyne", so you turn your attention to Asgore.

"I have some preparations to make," he says, rising and heading for the back hall. "I will be attending the festival later."

Asriel tugs on the end of your sleeve, and you bend a little so he can whisper into your ear.

"My mom is out in the hall waiting for us," he says. "He gets kinda nervous around her on festival days."

You nod and follow him out into the front hall, and in the golden light of the windows you can see Kid running excitedly back and forth next to Toriel. You're pretty sure the human child standing with Toriel is Frisk, although they look a little older than they did in Alphys's recordings of them.

"See? See?" Kid says excitedly. "This is gonna be AWESOME!"

"Yes, I see," Toriel puts a gentle hand on their head, and they calm down a little. "Asriel, did you ask your new friend if they _wanted_ to come to the festival with us?"

"Mhm," he nods.

"I'd love to come with you," you say reassuringly. "That is, if there's room in your party. I've never been to a festival in the underground before."

"Of course," Toriel nods. "I apologize; Kid can be a little enthusiastic when it comes to humans."

"It's okay," you chuckle, and that's when it occurs to you that you haven't introduced yourself. "It's good to meet you."

"Likewise," she shakes your hand. "I am Toriel. This is my child Frisk, and you've already met Kid and my son Asriel."

"Hello Frisk." It's more than a little weird to finally meet the kid, after seeing them in recorded footage so many times. They give you a wave.

"Right then," Toriel says brightly. "Let's go!"

You make your way to Waterfall, and on the way there you text Mettaton. You remember him saying something about rehearsal tonight, or maybe it was tomorrow night? Either way, you send him a quick note asking if he wants to meet you at the festival. Telling your wishes to a flower seems like the sort of thing that could be very sweet, even romantic, with the right people.

When you arrive at Waterfall, the first thing you see is a large basket on the ground filled with brightly colored stones. Frisk takes one, and Asriel takes two, sticking one in the pocket of Kid's shirt. Toriel hesitates for a moment before taking one, as well.

"After you tell the flower your secret, you put a colored rock underneath it," Asriel says. "The rocks get moved in the morning, but tonight it's bad luck to wish on someone else's flower."

You take a rock from the basket and turn it over in your hand. It's very smooth, probably worn down after years of different wishes.

The area is already full of monsters milling about, eating pastries and candy floss that look like they might be from Muffet's concession stand nearby. You stop by and pick up a cupcake, your teeth crunching on the spun-sugar webbing covering the top.

"Thank you, dearie~" Muffet says brightly. "Hope your wish comes true!"

"Thanks," you lick a bit of frosting from your lip. "Have you already made yours?"

"Yes, I have!" her eyes twinkle. "I wish for the same thing every year, and it's never failed me yet!"

"...are you allowed to say what your wish is, or is it bad luck?"

"Bad luck?" she looks confused. "We tell our wishes to Echo Flowers so everyone walking by can hear them! The more people hear your wish, the more powerful it is!"

"Wow," you blink in surprise. "That's different. So what's your wish?"

"I wish for a successful bake sale, of course! We all do!"

You can't help but chuckle. Every spider wishing for the same thing is probably a pretty effective marketing move.

"So what's yours?" Muffet leans forward on two of her arms.

"I haven't decided yet," you turn the rock over in your palm. "But I hope yours comes true, too."

You wander for a bit, having lost sight of Toriel and the kids and not recognizing anyone you know. You check your phone a few times, but Mettaton hasn't texted you back. You do see Sans and Papyrus though, Sans standing next to a telescope while Papyrus goes from flower to flower, listening to the wishes people have already made.

"hey," Sans waves to you.

"Hey," you walk over and lean on the cavern wall beside him. "So is that an actual telescope, or is that the one with paint on the lens?"

"heh," he looks somewhat disappointed. "i knew it was too much to hope you'd fall for it twice."

"Thought so," you shake your head. "So have you already made your wish?"

"yep," he nods. "i make sure to do it early every year, so i have plenty of time for telescoping."

"Makes sense. What's your wish?"

"you'll have to find the flower i gave it to if you want to know."

You wing an eyebrow at him.

"I thought the more people hear your wish, the more powerful it is."

"that's true. but sometimes the only people you want to hear it are the people who will take the effort to find it."

You consider this for a moment, and just because you feel like you should, you check your phone again. Still nothing, so you text him to let him know you're already at the festival. When you put your phone back in your pocket, Sans is looking sideways at you.

"this is your first year to make a wish, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"what kind of wish do you think you'll make?"

"...I still haven't decided," you put your stone in your pocket, "but thanks. That gives me something to think about."

"SANS!" Papyrus calls from across a nearby bridge. "I'VE MADE MY WISH!"

"oh cool," Sans's grin gets just a little wider. "what'd you wish for, bro?"

"I WISHED FOR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO BE HAPPY THIS YEAR!"

"that's great. hope it comes true."

"That's really sweet of you, Papyrus," you feel your heartstrings thoroughly tugged.

"THANK YOU! IT'S THE SAME WISH I USUALLY MAKE." He reaches for you and pulls you into a bony hug. "I WAS INCLUDING YOU IN THAT WISH THIS YEAR TOO, HUMAN."

"Thanks, Paps," you pat him on the shoulder. "I think I'm gonna go listen to some of the other wishes."

"OKAY!" Papyrus bounds off towards another bed of Echo Flowers. "HAVE FUN, HUMAN!"

"see you later," Sans waves.

You're starting to feel a little bit over-socialized, so you venture further into the rows of flowers, stopping now and then when you see one with a rock underneath it.

_"I wish that this year I'll have time to visit the surface."_

_"I wish for my mom to have a happy birthday tomorrow."_

_"tem wish for human to NOT BE ALLERGIC so tem can PET!"_

_"Hey, quit poking me! I'm trying to make my wish!"_ (This one didn't have a rock underneath it.)

_"I wish for Alphys to finally forgive herself." "I wish for the bravery to speak to my family again." "I wish that the other parts of me will be safe and happy this year."_

_"No more germs."_

You back up from the last flower so you can giggle without erasing what's clearly Woshua's wish. You feel a faint chill at your back and turn around to see Napstablook hovering behind you. 

"Oh, sorry," you say. "Didn't see you there."

"It's okay," they reply. "I was about to go back home anyway."

"Have you made your wish yet?"

"Yeah," they nod. "I dunno if it's gonna come true this year, though."

"What did you wish for?" you ask. "Or is it one of those ones you want people to look for?"

"Nah, it's in that flower over there," they look towards the flower behind them, which has a grey rock sitting under it. "It's not important, though. You can listen if you want to, but...maybe let's not talk about it."

"Okay," you nod, wondering if you should listen. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," they say, already heading back to their house. "I can show you my new records, maybe."

You walk slowly over to the flower with Napstablook's wish, moving back and forth a few times before you finally lean in and listen.

_"...I just wish my cousin could still hug me without phasing right through me."_

You stumble backward, feeling tears start to spring up in your eyes. Napstablook has never struck you as a very touchy-feely person, but sure enough the one time you were happy enough to hug them, you phased through them and fell straight to the floor. ...there has to be a way around this. You need to talk to Alphys.

You try to make your way back up to the festival entrance, but you've never really been good at knowing your way around the deeper parts of Waterfall, and after a minute it becomes pretty obvious you're hopelessly lost. You check your phone only to find that it's out of battery. With a heavy sigh, you give up and figure you'll find your way out of here eventually. For now, there are still so many flowers you haven't listened to yet. Sure, most of them didn't have rocks under them, but it was worth a try.

_"I wish one day I could see the stars above the surface."_

_"I wish there was someone who'd want to flex with me ;)"_

_"I wish I could find a nail polish bottle big enough to last more than one use."_

_"tem wish to hav money 4 colleg"_

_"I wish for King Asgore to stay healthy so he can bring us to the surface."_

_"I WISH FOR MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO BE HAPPY THIS YEAR."_

_"tem REALLY WISH to hav money 4 cool leg"_

You're about to listen to the next one when you hear a rustling sound in the distance. Across the water, you see Toriel standing alone in front of an Echo Flower. She turns her stone over a few times in her hand, her expression somber, but finally she kneels down and whispers into the flower. You duck down behind some tall grass, trying not to move and interrupt what is clearly a private moment. You can't hear what she says, but you can hear someone else come up behind her. 

"...hey, tori."

Your eyes go wide. There's no way Sans was over there before you got down into the grass. Frickin' skeleton has tricks up his sleeve, and one of these days you're gonna get to the bottom of it.

"Oh. Hello, Sans."

You lift your head up a little, and you can see her turn around to face him. He looks nervous. You can't see her face anymore, but from the way she fidgets with her skirt, you'd guess that she is, too.

"tori, i..." Sans looks down at his feet, takes a deep breath, then looks back up at her. "i wished for the same thing."

Toriel gasps, takes a step back, and they look at each other for a long moment. Right as it looks like Sans is about to panic and leave, she reaches down and pulls him up, holding him tight while his feet dangle in the air. Sans's eye sockets are wider than you've ever seen them, and he looks happy enough to explode.

You start to inch your way out of the grass as quietly as you can, and you end up taking refuge in a nearby cavern. The spider webs near the ceiling aren't occupied by any spiders, and they don't even have ads for the bake sale on them. The grass has grown tall around the Echo Flowers here, but when you push it aside you can see rocks still resting underneath them. They've lost some of their color, and most of them are covered in dirt and dust from years of wear. It's clear that nobody comes this far to make wishes anymore, so the ones that are still in the flowers must be very old, indeed.

You keep as quiet as you can while you listen, even though the echoes are still strong. It's one thing to read about the history of the underground, but now you have the chance to hear it for yourself.

_"I wish we could see the surface one day."_

_"I WISH MY BROTHER WOULD TELL ME WHAT'S REALLY BOTHERING HIM."_

_"I wish this year I could get strong enough to suplex that huge boulder!"_

_"I wish we could look at the stars above the surface one day."_

_"I w-wish my patients would get better, so they could come make their own wishes next year."_

_"I wish we could get out of here and get revenge on the humans."_

_"I wish for someone to pet me."_

_"i wish things could stay like this. i wish things could **stay**."_

_"I wish that my people could see the sky again."_

_"...I wish my cousin was happier. He acts happy, but...never mind."_

_"I wish my sister would wake up."_

_"...I lied. I just wish I could see my wife. I wish I could see my child. ...I wish my family were still here with me."_

_(This flower just repeats the sound of quiet sobbing.)_

_"I wish I had a body. I wish I had a body that could dance and sing and wear clothing and...and feel."_

You jump. That last voice sounded so familiar, but there was no way. It sounded like Mettaton, but...but not. There was no synthetic echo, no robotic buzz of his rectangular body. Instead, it sounded light and faintly echoing, almost like...

Almost like Napstablook.

Your hand comes up to your mouth, and you stand up quickly and leave the cavern. You feel like you've just broken into someone's house, or read their diary, or something. You continue for a ways, heading back the way you came, getting turned around a few times but mostly managing to find your way back. You're nearly at the festival entrance when it hits you that you haven't made your wish yet.

You find a flower that doesn't have a rock and kneel down in front of it. You turn your rock over in your hand, wondering what exactly to say. When the words are mostly right in your head, you lean forward and speak softly into its petals.

"I wish that one day, he'll be ready to tell me."

You set your rock down underneath it and stand up again, making your way back to the festival entrance. You get yourself some spider cider and find a place to sit, leaning against a rock wall and gazing up at the gems above. You should really go home and charge your phone, but right now you're feeling kinda worn out.

You watch people pass by, some of them carrying rocks with them, some of them telling each other what wishes they made. It's nice, watching people have a good time. Makes you happy. After a little while, Frisk wanders over, and when they catch sight of you they come over and take a seat next to you. They lift their hands and sign to you, and you wonder how they knew you'd understand them. Maybe Alphys told them you learned sign in college.

_You're the only other human I've met who lives here._

You nod, setting your cup down so you can sign back. _I haven't met any others either. Just visitors._

 _Do you like it here?_ They lean back against the wall and settle in a little.

_Yes. It's quieter than the surface._

Frisk smiles. _Me too._ _I like the quiet better._

 _Have you made your wish?_ you ask, noticing they're not holding their rock anymore.

_Yes. I whispered it like usual. It kind of hurt my throat._

You furrow your brows in concern. _Is that safe?_

 _I think so._ They shrug. _But I would do it if it wasn't._

_Why? What's your wish?_

Frisk leans over to look back at the bake sale table, where Asriel is taking a bite out of a spider donut. They point at him and make sure you know who they mean.

_My wish is always for him._

There's a profound sadness in their eyes, and you remember everything you've seen in Alphys's recordings. Frisk has been through so much - at such a young age, too - and yet they still look out for Asriel. You decide maybe this festival isn't as happy and romantic as you thought. At least, not necessarily.

 _Then I hope it comes true,_ you say, deciding not to ask what it is specifically. You get the feeling there's a long story behind it.

_Who was your wish for?_

You try to think of the best way to sign "Mettaton", and you settle on the letters MTT. Frisk knows who you mean and nods. 

_Papyrus told me you go on dates with him a lot._

_Yes, I do._ You laugh. _I wanted to take him on a date here, but I can't find him._

 _He's here,_ Frisk points down toward the path you came from. _He was asking where you were._

_I'll wait for him here, then._

Frisk smiles and stands up, but before they turn to go, they reach down and lay a hand on your chest, over your heart. They give you a very focused look, and for reasons you can't completely describe, you feel more confident that things will go well tonight.

 _Good luck._ They pat your shoulder and head over to Asriel, and you wonder what exactly just happened.

You lean back and look up at the glittering almost-sky, and after a minute your eyes begin to close. You don't fall asleep, but you lose track of time until a voice above you brings you back to the present.

"There you are, beautiful~"

You open your eyes and see Mettaton leaning on the wall where Frisk was sitting, smiling serenely.

"I tried to call you earlier," he says. "I was wondering if you wanted to go see the stars."

"Ah sorry, my phone died," you stand up slowly. "That sounds lovely."

He takes your hand, and together you make your way out of Waterfall. There aren't many people still around, since most of them seem to be headed up to the surface. The wish you're sure was his keeps replaying in your head, and maybe because of that you hold his hand a little tighter as you walk. When you reach the clearing outside Napstablook's house, he stops suddenly, and you nearly trip when your shoulders bump into each other. You turn to look at him, and his eyes are distant. You don't think you've ever seen him look like this.

"Mettaton?" you ask softly. "...are you okay?"

He doesn't answer for a minute, and if it weren't for the fact that you can hear the fans and motors turning in his body, you'd think he was out of battery. Eventually, his eyes close tight, and he lets out a long sigh.

"While I was looking for you," he says quietly, "I listened to the flowers I found along the way, to find out where you'd gone. I found Blooky's wish...and then I found yours."

You look down at your shoes.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," you take his hand in both of yours, running your thumb gently over his palm.

"It isn't that," he shakes his head. "I just assumed you didn't want to know."

"I want to know," you take a step forward so you can get a better look at him, "but I don't have to."

He looks up at you, the pixels of his eyes flickering just a little, and his hands come up to rest on your shoulders.

"Just promise me one thing?"

You nod.

"Don't let this...change how you think of me. Please."

"I won't," you gently cup the side of his face. "I promise."

He leans into your touch, like he's worried this is the last time he'll feel it.

"Alright, then. Come with me."

You follow him to the pink house beside Napstablook's, and he gently sets a hand on the door. 

"This used to be my house," he says, his voice just a little shaky. "It was a long time ago, when our family still ran a snail farm, before my name was even Mettaton."

With a soft click, he removes a key from a compartment in his chest.

"When I left this place, I threw the key away. Frisk returned it to me after the barrier came down. I think...I think they knew I would want to come back someday."

He opens the door and motions for you to step inside, and you're surprised to find the lights still on. Pink-covered books sit stacked on the floor, and the walls, floor, and furniture are all bright shades of pink. It's not hard to believe Mettaton once lived here.

There's a photo hanging on the wall by the TV, and you carefully step over the books to get a closer look. Four ghosts hover outside the snail farm that used to be outside. You don't recognize the first ghost, but they look a little distracted, and you're not sure if it's the photo or just how they look, but they seem to be a little green. The second looks upset about something, and is tinted faintly orange. You recognize Napstablook, who looks a little blue-colored next to the others. The fourth ghost is light pink, and even in such a different body, you'd recognize that smile anywhere.

"Is this...your family?"

"Mhm," Mettaton comes up to stand behind you, tapping at the green and orange ghosts. "I don't think you've met them; they left before I did to find new bodies. It's been a long time since all of the cousins were together."

"So, that's Napstablook..." you point at them.

"Yes," he nods, moving his hand to the pink ghost, "and this...that used to be me."

You nod in understanding, but before you can say anything you hear his fans start to stutter. You turn around to see him looking at you with honest fear in his eyes.

"Hey..." you put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"You know, now." He says softly, gesturing to himself. "You know that this is just a fancy shell for a lonely ghost to live in, but please...don't think any less of me."

"Of course not," you wrap your arms around him and hold him close. "It's okay. I still love you."

He goes completely quiet, all of his fans and motors stopping, and you lean back a little, wondering if you've hurt him.

"Mettaton?" you tilt your head, trying to see if he's starting to overheat.

When he does speak, his voice is soft and crackly. "... _still_?"

And that's when you finally realize what you just said. You've thought it for weeks, but you haven't had the nerve to say it out loud. Your face begins to heat up, but you're smiling.

"Yeah," you bite your lip softly. "Still."

Mettaton pulls you back to him and nestles his head into the side of your neck. His voice vibrates against you from the speaker in his chest.

"I've loved you for so long...I never thought..."

You hold him for a long while, softly petting his hair. He doesn't seem to be crying, although you don't know if this body can cry. You don't really know how long you two stand there, but when Mettaton leans back, his smile could light up the whole underground.

"Would you still like to come see the stars with me?"

"Of course," you press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, and his face glows pink.

He keeps his arm wrapped around your waist the whole walk up to the surface, and when you arrive, the whole world is illuminated by Echo Flowers below and shining stars above. Papyrus has Frisk on his shoulders, whose hands are over his eyes as he counts backwards out loud. In the distance, you see Asriel and Monster Kid running off, looking for a place to hide. Undyne has made an impromptu seating area out of a few giant boulders stacked next to each other, and Alphys is snuggled up to her while they look at the stars above. Snowdrake and his parents have a picnic basket spread out on the grass, inside a whole ring of Echo Flowers. Toriel stands motionless, looking up at the bright night sky. Sans, holding her hand in his own bony one, seems to only be looking at her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mettaton asks, and you watch the way the stars dance in his eyes.

"Absolutely," you murmur.

He looks over at you with a smile so sweet it could kill you, and then he wraps his arms around your waist and kisses you deeply.

"Come back with me?" he breathes against your lips.

"God, yes."

The MTT Resort is nearly empty, and when you arrive at his suite, he pulls you back toward his bed. You push him down against the sheets, loving the way his hair fans out behind him.

"Come here, sugar," he pulls you down for another kiss, and you feel his hand begin to tug at your shirt.

You lean back a little and pull it off, and his hands wander over your skin. Before long, he's got his fingers under your waistband as well.

"I want to taste you," he purrs, licking his lips in anticipation.

You nod, but when he moves to turn you over, you get a better idea. You push him back down onto the bed and give him a look that says _stay put_. You slide out of your clothes and kick your shoes to the floor before climbing on top of him again. With some degree of nervousness - you've never actually done it this way before - you rest your thighs on either side of his head.

"Oh darling, I don't deserve you." he presses a kiss to the inside of your thigh.

"Yes you do," you lean one arm back a little to steady yourself, shivering when you feel his tongue lave over your folds.

His arms come up behind you, both to support your back and to pull you closer to him. His tongue slides over you, the tip separating your inner lips before gently venturing inside. It's inhumanly long, curling upwards and stroking along your inner walls hard enough to make you throw your head back and moan loudly. His voice comes from the speaker on his chest behind you, and it's honestly not fair that he can still talk to you while his mouth is busy.

"Mmm, _yes_. Let me hear you, gorgeous~"

His lips come up to wrap around your clit, and he swirls his tongue around it a few times before sucking gently. Pleasure starts to run through your body like a current, and your hand grabs at his hair, tugging at the roots as you cry out. He takes that as a sign to keep going, and when your fingers tighten their grip, a shaky moan escapes him. You look over your shoulder and see his heart already dripping, and experimentally you give his hair a tug. A brief surge of liquid falls to the back of his heart container. Well, that's good to know.

He pulls you even closer so he can take you more fully into his mouth, his tongue running rapidly over your clit. You curl forward with a shout, your legs shaking on either side of him, and you burn gloriously from the outside in. He doesn't stop until you let go of his hair, and when you fall back his arms are there to catch you. He lays you gently down on the bed, still licking his lips.

"I love you so much, darling," he whispers, pressing soft kisses to your chest and stomach. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

"Shh," you wrap your arms gently around his shoulders, bringing him up so you can kiss him gently. "It wasn't luck. You're wonderful, Mettaton. You're beautiful and kind and you deserve to be loved."

He cradles your face in his hands and kisses you again, and again, and again. His hips rock gently against yours, but the plates between them are still smooth and closed.

"Tell me what you want, darling," he whispers hotly, just this side of begging.

"I want you to fuck me," you bend your knee a little to press between his legs, "please."

He reaches a hand down and turns the dial on his hip, and you watch the plates slide open. His cock has just a little bit of a curve to it, and it's already dripping with the liquid from his heart.

You curl one leg behind him and bring him forward, and he slides into you with little trouble. You let your head fall back and sigh softly, relishing the feeling of being filled. Mettaton lets out a staticky groan, holding himself up with one arm. It takes him a moment to collect himself before he begins to move.

" _Fuck_ yes," you whisper, gasping when his hands take hold of your thighs.

"A-a-aa _aah_!" Mettaton shouts, and his voice dissolves into static for a moment. "Y-you have _no ideaaa_ how much I needed this, darling..."

Your response gets lost when his thumb finds your clit, and your fingernails scratch against the sheets underneath you. He's moving your whole body with the force of his movement, his hips hitting yours each time you take him to the hilt. He's not perfectly smooth, but faintly ridged under a smooth surface, and the scientific part of your brain knows that's probably from the separate segments that compose the shaft. The scientific part of your brain is mostly lost right now, though, so all you can think about is how fucking good this feels.

Mettaton is completely incoherent now, any sound not overtaken by static skipping like a broken record. You bite your lip and listen to him, watching how his eyes squeeze shut and his hand grips your leg tighter. He's an absolute _mess_ , and the knowledge that you're the one who did this to him sends a thrill of delight up your spine. Your eyes shut involuntarily as the pleasure inside you hits its breaking point, and you wrap your legs around him and scream, your walls clenching hard around him. His eyes fly open and he gasps, and it only takes a few more thrusts before he drives hard into you, shivering and gasping. He rests his head against your chest, and the only sound between you is your panting breath and his whirring fans.

"Damn," you laugh softly.

"Agreed."

He moves back and rolls to the side, the plates between his legs closing with a click.

"I meant it, you know," you turn onto your side so you face him.

"So did I," he kisses your forehead softly. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

A bit later, when you're both clean and dry, you lie in bed together with his arms wrapped safely around you.

"I never asked," you say softly. "What was your wish?"

"It doesn't matter," he replies. "It's already come true."


End file.
